


The Forbidden Forest Detention

by dementordementor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Boys In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Teen Crush, are they teens?, i mean..., i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: The Forbidden Forest detention but Harry and Draco are idiots with a crush.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	The Forbidden Forest Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a combination of the scene from the movie and the book. I used quotes from the book and I just have to say that those quotes and the characters belong to Jk. Rowling and that I’m not making any money with this and is for pure entertainment.  
> I've been wanting to do this drabble for a while because I just found it really cute. I would recommend reading this while listening to the song 'Crush' by Tessa Violet or 'Crush Culture' by Conan Gray or both :) They don't kiss or anything cause I mean... they are kids, but that's a bit hypocrite from me cause I started reading porn at 11 so, anyway, just enjoy.

Hagrid came running and asked alarmed, “What happen’? Is anyone hur’?”

“It was Malfoy! He scared me!” Longbottom shouted as he pointed at Draco, who was laughing frantically while grabbing his stomach.

Hagrid fumed before ordering them to follow him. 

When they stopped, Draco saw Potter and Granger standing together and looking scared.

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups — Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione. Harry, you go with Fang an’ this idiot.”

Hagrid whispered something else to Potter and even if he wanted to complain, they were soon setting off into the heart of the forest with Fang. Potter was rather _too_ close to him, but it was probably just to see better the path, since Draco was holding the lantern. Their hands were slightly brushing each other due to their proximity.

“Wait ‘til my father hears about this. This is servant stuff!” Draco complained while holding the lantern higher.

“If I didn't know better, _Draco_ , I'd say you were scared,” Potter teased- wait, he had used his name… 

He definitely couldn’t let Potter know him using his name had any type of effect on him, so he just replied as cool as he could, “Scared, Potter?” But as soon as he finished the sentence, some creature howled. “Did you hear that?” 

Inevitably, he tried to hold himself from the nearest thing next to him, which soon he realized happened to be Potter’s hand.

He quickly released it, feeling the heat taking place in his cheeks. He began to walk faster, avoiding Potter’s sight.

They walked nearly half an hour deeper and deeper into the forest. Their hands never stopped rubbing the other, but none of them seemed to be uncomfortable enough to say something about it.

"What happened? With you and Neville?" Potter asked suddenly.

"I scared the git," Draco replied proudly with a smirk on his face.

Potter groaned under his breath and whispered, "Not nice, was it?" It was so low Draco could barely listen to it, but it made him feel stupid about his actions for some reason.

“Look—” Potter said, getting him out of his thoughts and putting a hand on his chest to stop him from walking further.

Draco pointed the lantern at the floor, looking at the… _dead_ unicorn in front of them. Out of nowhere, Draco began to feel sad at the image, which didn’t help his state of fear.

Potter took another step to examine the dead body of the unicorn. Draco grabbed his hand to stop him and murmured, “Potter." A slithering sound made both of them freeze.

Out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground. Draco, Potter and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink its blood.

“AAAAAGGGHHHHH!” Like the reasonable person he is, Draco let out a terrible and loud scream and bolted, Fang following him. He began to shot red spark after red spark towards the sky while running and screaming, trying to find the others. “AAAAHHH— OUCH!” Draco collided against something big and hard.

“It’s me Malfoy! What happen’?!” asked Hagrid while placing his big hands on his shoulders, shaking him to react.

“Blood- dead unicorn- cloaked figure- Harry-” he stuttered and soon remembered Potter was alone with the scary cloaked figure. “Potter!”

“Where Malfoy? Where?” 

Draco began to walk quickly from where he had come from, guiding the others.

When they reached the place the cloaked figure had previously been in, it had disappeared. Instead, a centaur was accompanying the brunette boy.

“Harry!” yelled Granger.

“Hello there Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You alright there Harry?” Hagrid asked calmly- calmly? Didn’t he listen to the cloaked figure thing Draco had described and the dead unicorn? Potter just nodded.

“Harry Potter. This is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck,” the centaur said before making his way deep into the forest.

They began to make their way back again to the castle. Potter at his side, Granger and Longbottom in front of them.

“You called Hagrid and came back,” Potter noted, looking at him. Draco turned to look at him as well, Potter’s green eyes shining with the light of the lantern.

“Uh… duh? What was I supposed to do?”

“You could have walked back again to the safety of the castle.” Oh… Draco hadn’t even thought about that possibility, it just seemed remotely impossible. He felt his cheeks heating again, so he turned to look at Potter’s opposite side, avoiding his sight.

“Couldn’t let the Golden Boy die, could I?” Draco murmured.

As they were walking, another howl of an unknown creature echoed in the forest again, and Draco shivered but made no comment. He felt a sudden touch on his hand and quickly turned to look at the unknown object just to find Potter’s hand grabbing his. He felt the heat on his cheeks rising up to his ears.

He turned to look away and he gripped Potter’s hand as well. He couldn’t contain the smirk that formed on his face. It was a pretty feeling… it was the first time he was grabbing hands with another person and that person happened to be no other than Harry Potter. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and a pressure in his heart, it was not bad, it felt… _good_. He didn’t want the feeling to stop. It felt like being on a cheering charm and like if nothing could go wrong. Fuck. Harry fucking Potter made him feel this way, and he knows it's wrong, but he doesn’t want it to stop.

He turned to face Potter, who gave him a kind smile, making his heart pump faster in his chest and he returned the gesture back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420), [You're my obsession and I am yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052781), [Talking Plants? Probably the worst homework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762587), [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933)


End file.
